DBAE: Toba Saga
This is the fourth saga in my Dragon Ball AE fanfic. Be sure to start with the first saga, the New World Tournament Saga Episode 1: Arrival Zeku and Kan are training with their father, Gohan, next to their house. Then, Gohan gets a call. Chi Chi has fallen ill, and Gohan must travel overseas to see her, as she moved away after Videl's death. Mia, Kan, and Zeku see him off, then head home to find their house destroyed. Zeku finds a headband, used by Saiyans to control others. Zeku remembers a story Gohan told him about a Saiyan named Broly, who was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Zeku remembers that Goku barely defeated him. However, the headband has the name Toba scratched in the metal on the inside. Zeku slips the headband into his pocket, as he plans to visit Trunks to ask about it. Meanwhile, Broly's brother Toba arrives on Earth to destroy it, thinking that Goku and his son, Gohan, are dead. Next, Toba's army lands, and they fly off to East City. Episode 2: Z Warriors Assemble! Zeku finds the ship Toba landed in while flying to Trunks' house, and he realizes that someone strong is here to destroy them. Zeku makes a quick trip to Trunks' house, and Trunks helps Zeku bring back the remaining Z Warriors, who are Piccolo, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Goten. They fly to North City, where everything is fine. They then make a trip to East City, where everything is gone. Zeku remarks that everything is not destroyed, but everything is completely turned to ash and swept away by the wind. Zeku and the others decide to head to West City, as the villains are obviously going clockwise. They arrive in West City and evacuate everyone to Center City, a city full of shops and markets in the middle of the continent. They wait on the edge of the city facing South City, waiting for Toba's army to arrive. Episode 3: The Army Zeku and the Z Warriors are waiting for Toba's army to arrive. Finally, Krillin spots Agro, the captain of the army, however Toba is nowhere to be found. The Z Warriors get into their fighting stances, however, only Zeku is certain that they will win. Zeku flies towards Agro, and the battle begins the Z Warriors do their part, but they are soon struck down Zeku goes Super Saiyan 3, and blasts away Agro with a Finish Buster x10. With Agro dead, Zeku turns to the rest of the army, but they part for a muscular man to step through. The man introduces himself as Toba, Broly's brother who was lost in space on one of Paragus and Broly's outings. Toba stands back and orders his army to kill Zeku. Episode 4: Zeku's Resilience Zeku is struck down by King Piccolo's Destructive Wave, but he eats a Senzu Bean and regains his strength. He remembers the Z Warriors pleas not to waste the Senzu Beans on them, and he kills King Piccolo with a Penetrate, the same move young Goku used on him. Tambourine, seeing this, attacks him along with Queen Frost and King Cold. Zeku dodges most of their attacks, and Agro fires his last move: A fake moon. Zeku sees the fake moon, and since he is Super Saiyan, he turns into a Golden Great Ape. He smashes Tambourine, Queen Frost, and King Cold. Golden Great Ape Zeku then sees Kan lying on the ground, and he gains control of this form. He is about to smash Cyborg Tao, when he turns back to normal, except in Super Saiyan 4 form. He shoots a ki blast at Pilaf Machine, and Pilaf Machine dies instantly. Episode 5: Super Saiyan 4 is Achieved Zeku fires a Kamehameha x10 towards Cyborg Tao, and he falls apart after the impact. Zeku engages in a battle with Kid Buu, but Kid Buu is soon obliterated by Zeku's Super Spirit Cannon. Zeku dodges a Death Beam from Cell and breaks Cell in half. Cell regenerates, but Zeku destroys him with a Kamehameha x10. Zeku stares down Toba, until Toba finally leaves. Zeku believes that Toba will not be a problem, because his power level was very low. Krillin tells Zeku about Broly's power level being low, but Zeku ignores him. Zeku flies away. Toba has gathered Earth's Dragonballs, and summons Earth's Shenron. He wishes back Broly, wishes back Goku clone, and wishes that he had the power to turn a new level of Super Saiyan: Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Shenron grants this wish, as well as giving Toba the power to turn into Legendary Super Saiyan 2 and 3 as well. Toba begins to train Broly to be able to transform this way as well, and soon they are both extremely powerful. Episode 6: Broly's New Power Toba lands in front of Zeku's house, determined to reach Zeku. Zeku comes outside, and Toba tells him to fight Goku clone again. Zeku dodges a punch from Goku clone and immediately destroys him with a regular Spirit Cannon. Zeku looks at Toba as if he wants him to try and attack. Toba tells Broly to attack him with Legendary Super Saiyan only. If the battle is too tough, he says to turn a higher level. Broly turns Legendary Super Saiyan and charges Zeku. Zeku goes Super Saiyan 2 and dodges him. Zeku fires a Super Kamehameha, and Kan joins him to form a Bros. Super Kamehameha. Broly is blown away, so he turns Legendary Super Saiyan 2. Zeku goes Super Saiyan 3, and dodges an Omega Blaster x100 from Broly. Zeku charges at Broly, and hits a Dragon Fist. Broly is extremely weakened, and goes Legendary Super Saiyan 3. Zeku powers up to Super Saiyan 4, and attacks Broly. Episode 7: Broly vs Zeku Broly and Zeku are matched punch for punch, until Zeku blasts him away with a Kamehameha x10. Broly is unable to contain his anger and goes Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Zeku is blasted away by Broly's Eraser Cannon, and comes back with a Dodon Ray x100. Zeku dodges another Omega Blaster from Broly, and fires another Kamehameha x10 at him. It has no effect, and Broly hits Zeku with an Omega Blaster x10000. Zeku is down on the ground, but he has one remaining Senzu Bean. He eats it, and gets back up to fight Broly again. Broly charges Zeku, but Zeku charges at Broly as well with a Dragon Fist. They strike each other, and both land on the ground. Broly falls, but Zeku stays up. Zeku kills Broly with a Super Spirit Cannon x10. Zeku urges Toba to fight him. Toba goes Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Zeku and Toba start circling each other. Episode 8: Toba's Unbelievable Power Toba and Zeku begin their fight, with Toba getting the edge immediately. Toba fires a Super Kamehameha x1000000000, and Zeku is on the ground. Toba laughs, and almost leaves until Zeku gets up for another round. He tells Toba to attack him, and Toba comes after him. Zeku dodges every punch, until Toba gets tired. Zeku begins charging a Super Spirit Cannon x10. Episode 9: A Crushing Defeat Zeku fights away Toba with the Spirit Ball he has while gathering more power for it. Zeku fires it at Toba, and it blows his head off. Toba falls to the ground, dead. Zeku falls to the ground as well. Kan picks up Zeku and brings him to the hospital. The war of Toba is over. Episode 10: Never Over A few weeks into his recovery, Zeku learns that Toba's body was never found. Zeku gets up and leaves the hospital. Zeku flies towards North City, where Toba was bound to be. He finds Toba in the middle of destroying the city. Toba says that the fight will never be over, and that Zeku should just give up now. Zeku and Toba get into fighting stances for their final battle. Episode 11: The Rematch Zeku and Toba meet in the middle of Times Square with a punch. Zeku then hits a Dragon Fist to the chest of Toba. Zeku jumps back before Toba can hit him with an Eraser Cannon. Zeku flies forward again and hits Toba in the face with a Kamehameaha x10. Toba is thrown backwards, but he lands on his feet and hits a Hammer Throw on Zeku. Zeku gets up and punches Toba's head off. Toba regrows it, and says all he needs is at least one of his vital organs to survive. Zeku kicks Toba and hits him with a Dodon Ray x100 to the face. Toba staggers backward, and Zeku kicks him down to the ground. The battle rages on. Episode 12: Zeku's Hardest Challenge Zeku flies upward and flies back down, kicking Toba in the gut. Toba simply throws him off, and throws an Omega Blaster towards him. Zeku barely dodges it, and throws a Destructo Disc back at him. It cuts Toba's arm off, and it regrows in an instant. Piccolo and Krillin join the battle, but they are soon knocked out by Toba's powerful attacks. Zeku dodges a Destructive Wave from Toba, and hits a Special Beam Cannon. Toba is hit, but he is not dazed. He throws back a Spirit Bomb quickly made from evil spirits inside of him. Zeku is hit and he falls backward. He gets back up, and hits a Super Spirit Bomb. Toba is now dazed, but he is able to get up before Zeku charges the Super Spirit Cannon x100. Zeku uppercuts Toba, but he just grabs Zeku's arm and throws him away. Zeku lands on his feet, dazed, and wondering how he could ever beat Toba. Episode 13: Can Toba be Defeated?! Zeku is dazed from Toba throwing him, and Toba charges a Special Beam Cannon x10. Zeku is able to dodge it just in time, but it catches his arm. Zeku's arm is now unusable, but he refuses to stop fighting. Krillin tries to throw him a Senzu Bean, but Toba grabs it and eats it first. Zeku flies over Krillin and grabs the last Senzu Bean, and Zeku and Toba are both back to full power. Zeku fires a Super Kamehameha x10, but Toba catches it and throws it back. Zeku kicks it back towards Toba, and Toba just lets it destroy the nearest building. Toba fires an Omega Blaster, trying to weaken Zeku, but Zeku dodges it and draws some of Toba's energy from it. Toba fires a ki blast towards Zeku, but Zeku absorbs it, taking more of Toba's energy. Episode 14: Weakening the Enemy Zeku avoids a Hellzone Grenade from Toba, and fires one of the blasts back at Toba. Toba is unable to dodge it, but it has almost no effect. Toba grabs Zeku by the head, and lifts him up. Toba laughs at Zeku for being incompetent, and throws him into the ground. Unfortunately for Toba, Zeku absorbed most of Toba's remaining energy when he grabbed him. Toba is very weak, and he turns back into a Legendary Super Saiyan 3. Zeku has the edge now, and he fires a Kamehameha x10 towards him. Toba gets blasted back by it, but he stays on his feet. Toba is weakened, and Zeku is winning. Episode 15: The Battle Rages On Zeku seems to win when he cuts Toba's head off with a Destructo Disc, but Toba regenerates it, and he is back to full power. Zeku dodges Toba's moves again, and grabs Toba from behind. Toba throws him off, but Zeku is overflowing with energy after absorbing Toba's energy again. Zeku dumps it into Kan, who becomes very powerful after that. Not as powerful as Zeku, but he became a little more powerful. Zeku charges Toba again, but Toba keeps at a distance, now knowing what Zeku is doing. Episode 16: It is Done Zeku fires a Super Spirit Bomb towards Toba, and Toba hits the ground hard. Toba tries to get up, but Zeku stomps on his head. Zeku charges a Super Spirit Cannon x12, and flies upward to hit Toba's full body. Toba flies toward Zeku to try and stop it, but Zeku hits the Super Spirit Cannon x12 first, and Toba's body is destroyed, his energy disappearing from the universe. Zeku falls to the ground, the cannon having taken most of his energy, and his injuries getting to him. Kan and the others carry Zeku to Korin's Tower, where he is fed a Senzu Bean, and everything is peaceful once again. Episode 17: It is Peaceful Once Again Gohan returns from Chi Chi's home, but he brings bad news. Chi Chi died from the disease, and she can't be brought back. Mia cheers Gohan up, and they bring him to their new home. The destroyed cities are being rebuilt, and peace is occuring. Zeku and Kan train once again in the valley, but all is not over. Trouble is brewing. Big trouble. Category:Dragon Ball AE Category:Slashranger4444 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sagas Category:Saga